A major problem in obtaining good performance from a wideband voltage controlled oscillator (VCO) is maintaining optimum coupling of power output over the tuned bandwidth. The most conventional output coupling method is a capacitive probe. The power output of the VCO increases with frequency because the capacitive probe reactance decreases with frequency since the probe capacitance is essentially constant. Typically, the capacitive probe is adjusted for near maximum coupling at the high frequencies of the VCO and the resulting power reduction at the low frequencies of the VCO is tolerated. If the capacitive probe is adjusted for more power at the low frequencies of the oscillator, the oscillator will either mode switch near the high frequency or the upper frequency will decrease because the VCO is now over-coupled at the high frequency. Thus, it is extremely difficult to provide a wideband VCO with substantially constant power output.